Magience (Game)
'''Magience '''is a relatively new video game only for sale within Romerus City. Using top-of-the-line technology whose exact functions haven't been released to the public, it immerses the Player in the fantasy world of Riariti where they assume the role of a single Character. Mechanics No one's quite sure exactly how Magience works. The game itself is contained within a headset that completely covers the ears when worn, and has an adjustable head strap. A holographic visor appears to cover the eyes when the game is switched on, though it seems superfluous considering everyone plays while in a state of unconsciousness. It doesn't seem to have an external power source, presumably running on some type of long-lived battery. They are also incredibly sturdy, being nigh impossible to break. Turning the Game On/Off There is a button on each headphone, in the middle of a decorative colored ring on the outside. When the button on the left side is pressed, the Player enters "Wake Mode". Using a process called neuron entrainment the body is put in a restful state much like sleep, only without having to wait for sleep to actually overtake them. It is recommended for Players to lay down before entering Wake Mode, as they will basically be falling unconscious and their body will go limp as though they passed out. When the button on the right side is pressed, the Player enters "Sleep Mode". In this state, the Magience headset will wait until it detects that the Player has fallen asleep, supposedly by tracking their brainwaves. As soon as the Player enters REM sleep, Magience activates and the Player logs in. If someone on the outside attempts to remove Magience while a Player is in the game, the headset will emit a piercing shriek and a mild electric charge on the external side of the headset about the strength of a static shock someone might get from a metal doorknob. It will also project a holographic warning screen saying to please wait 15 seconds for the Player to emerge safely. During this time, the Player within the game will receive a notice saying someone is attempting to wake them, and they should log out quickly or the game will do it for them. Should the headset manage to be removed despite the warnings, the Player will wake up immediately. This is highly advised against, as it can cause severe disorientation and confusion for the Player. The headset will turn off automatically when removed from the Player's head (unadvised), or if the Player logs out of the game. It will also provide a warning in-game to the Player should their body begin to wake up before they have logged out on their own, giving them time to do just that. Editions There are 25 known editions of Magience within the canon universe. Below is a list of all 25, their hex code colors (if known), their Players (if known), their Character (if known), and what page they first showed up on (if they have). Game Time Time within Magience runs much slower than time in real life. Below is a chart detailing some simple conversions. Category:FAQ